Marhilik Eastman
Marhilik Eastman is a victim character appearing in Last Summer 3D portrayed by Ving Rhames. He is the local Sheriff of Southport and killed on the behalf of being clued into Reece Matthews, Amanda Richardson, Laker Stalk and Alice Himbry's manslaughter accident involving Benjamin Willis Jr. on Millers Road the 4th of July 2010. He was clued in by Laker Stalk whom had tried to committ Grand Theft Auto the day of the 4th of July 2011. He had been placed in custody down at the Southport Police Station and in a private conversation with Sheriff Marhilik told everything concerning the 4th of July manslaughter in 2010 to him (spilt mainly as he was drunk at the time.) Last Summer 3D Marhilik Eastman appears throughout the course of the film covering many of the murders before finally ending up murdered himself by Benjamin Willis Jr. He is first seen at the crime scene at the Bronson Residence in Southport investigating the murders of Julie James-Bronson and Ray Bronson. The elderley male neighbour is arrested as evidence suggests he was the murderer of the two though Sheriff Eastman expresses in personal opinion to a fellow officer he believes he was not the murderer. Sheriff Eastman's father was a sheriff like him for Southport back in 1990's and had investigated into the Southport Fisherman murders of 1997. Sheriff Eastman mentions his former sheriff father and mother had died in come 1998 whilest Julie James and Ray Bronson were involved in the Tower Bay, Bahamas Fisherman murders of a stroke and heart attack. His two years behind younger brother had died in 2005 the result of a fireworks prank gone wrong on the 4th of July in Southport. Sheriff Eastman lives alone in a large Southport home takes a personal obsession towards the murders which follow on from the Julie James-Bronson and Ray Bronson murders. Sheriff Eastman eventually as no evidence in the following murders surmounts gives up and finds the truth when bringing Laker Stalk into custody for drunken behaviour. Whilest Laker in his cell Marhilik comes to comfort him about making poor mistakes sharing personal experiences with him. Laker opens up to him on behalf of his fledlging guilt and emotions surfaced courtesy of his alchohol level and tells of the previous 4th of July incident and how him and the others involved believe the man they hit on Miller's Road did not die and is killing the victims. Marhilik then pieces together the given information on the guy they hit's appearence to how the original Benjamin Willis looked that night. He then sets up for him to keep a solo personal eye on the others as they attend Amanda's 4th of July party. Marhilik releases Laker and tells him to go to Amanda's gathering tonight. Laker however instead heads of shortly following to Southport High School onto the football grounds of the school and is murdered by Benjamin Willis Jr. Marhilik is then killed at Amanda's party for being told the secret by Laker via being impaled with a Machete which then leads to the death of Daneka Lund. A photograph of Marhilik titled with his name in black marker is later found at the Shivers shop later by Amanda Richardson with a connecting line to the photograph of Laker marked with his name. Amanda, Alice, Reece and Laker's photographs all being placed at the top of the photoboard later found at the Shivers shop which has their photos all connecting to those they have told. Category:Characters Category:Last Summer Characters Category:Males Category:Victims Category:Southport